<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the End by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749795">At the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“See, I told you it wasn’t so bad.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 685 "the light at the end of the tunnel"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Done!” said McGee, hanging up his phone with a flourish and packing up the folders on his desk.  “I have called <i>and eliminated</i> every single person on this list.”</p>
<p>“Me, too!”  Bishop closed her own folders and grinned over at him.  “See, I told you it wasn’t so bad.”</p>
<p>Behind them, the elevator <i>binged</i>, and they both looked up to see Kasie, wheeling a stack of boxes into the bullpen.  “Hey, guys.  The rest of those lists arrived.”</p>
<p>“The rest?” said Bishop, faintly.</p>
<p>McGee snorted a laugh.  “Sometimes, the light at the end of the tunnel is an approaching train.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>